Ecstasy
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Bagiku, dirinya seperti narkotika, Wajah dan tatapan matanya memberikan sensasi tersendiri—Setiap ciuman, belaian dan bisikannya serasa membuatku melayang—Terhadap dirinya aku menjadi seorang pecandu. Republish/Ecstasy By KoNan03/dont like dont read


***Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto***

*******Ecstasy**** by Konan03***

***Republish by Pink Uchiha***

***Warning : the story is not mine, ranting M, and not for children***

***Don't like don't read!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagiku, dirinya seperti narkotika**

Setiap hari aku selalu mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Layaknya seorang _stalker_, aku mengintip aktivitasnya dari balik pintu, dinding, dalam setiap kesempatan.

Yang kuinginkan hanyalah terus bersama dengan dia.

**Wajah dan tatapan matanya memberikan sensasi tersendiri—**

Saat ia menyadarinya, aku hanya bisa diam—dan tertunduk malu.

Menyembunyikan degup jantungku yang sudah menari seperti orang bersalto—

**Setiap ciuman, belaian dan bisikannya serasa membuatku melayang—**

Jika sudah demikian, biasanya ia akan menghampiriku, mengucapkan rayuan, yang bagiku adalah kata-kata penghiburan. Kadang-kadang diselingi dengan tindakan nakal seperti memelukku—atau menyapukan kulit tangannya di pahaku. Aku tidak menolaknya—menikmatinya, malah—karena hanya dengan cara itulah aku bisa dekat dengannya.

**Terhadap dirinya aku menjadi seorang pecandu.**

"Nanti malam. Jam enam." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu, ia berbalik. Tanpa menyadari, efek perbuatannya—aku terperangkap dalam pesonanya, mengulang namanya dalam ketidakwajaran. Aku tak pernah mampu menahan egoku, egoisku untuk memilikinya, sendirian.

**Aku tergila-gila padanya.**

**-oOo-**

**Disekolahku, dia sangat terkenal—**

"KYAAA! Sasuke-kun!" Teriakan para gadis mengisi lorong saat aku dan Sasuke hendak berganti kelas. Kerumunan gadis itu segera mengambil barisan berjejer, membuat kami terlihat seperti pasangan Raja dan Ratu—

**Sedemikian terkenalnya sampai para gadis rela berjejal dilorong hanya sekedar melihat dirinya—**

"Minggir! Aku mau lihat Sasuke-kun!"

"Ouch! Kau menginjak kakiku, bodoh!"

"Jangan dorong-dorong!"

Aku bisa mendengar grasak-grusuk gadis-gadis itu saat melewati mereka. Diam-diam aku bersyukur, statusku berbeda dengan mereka—

**Berteriak dan menjerit saat ia berjalan mendekat—**

"Kami-Sama! Sasuke-senpai—" Kudengar seorang anak kelas I menjerit histeris saat Sasuke berjalan terlalu dekat. Hal yang sama dilakukan beberapa gadis lain ketika kami melewati mereka—

**Dan aku sendiri, berjalan mengiringinya, berada dalam pelukannya—**

"Sasuke-kun—" Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku ke dadanya, menikmati bau tubuhnya, yang setiap hirupannya serasa membuatku terlena. "Mau—" Aku menatapnya dengan sorot mata nakal. "Membuat mereka cemburu?"

"Kau berniat begitu? Ayo." Ia membalas pandanganku dengan senyuman memikat—dan pada akhirnya, merangkulku dengan satu tangan, membuat buah dadaku serasa mengencang. Kami berjalan berdampingan disana, dengan tubuh berimpitan, sukses menimbulkan gerutuan cemburu dari para _fangirls_ Sasuke.

**Pada saat seperti itulah, aku bangga—**

"Siapa dia?"

"Pacar Sasuke-senpai? Dia—sudah punya pacar?"

"NGGAK MUNGKIN!"

Aku mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari gadis-gadis itu dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Bukannya takut, aku malah tersenyum menantang dan makin merapatkan pelukanku padanya. Entah bagaimana, tubuhku dijalari kepuasan aneh saat melihat wajah-wajah cemburu itu.

**Karena hanya aku seorang yang ada dihatinya.**

"Sakura—" Sasuke meraba punggungku ketika kami telah mencapai ambang kelas. Aku menengadah, dan menikmati kebahagiaan sekejap yang merasuki ubun-ubunku ketika ia membungkuk untuk menciumku—kami sudah sangat biasa melakukan hal ini sekarang, jadi aku tak perlu ragu—dan melumat bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku memberikan tatapan kecewa ketika ia mengakhiri ciuman memabukkan itu.

"Jaa. Jangan lupa—" Ia melambai padaku sekali lagi sebelum bergabung dengan teman-temannya sesama _womanzer_. Aku balas melambai ke punggungnya, menatapnya penuh kerinduan ketika melihat punggungnya—punggung yang bidang, tegap, dan dipenuhi berbagai makna ambigu. Kegalauanku mereda, kerisauanku berangsur-angsur lenyap ketika ia menoleh padaku, memberikan senyuman terindah yang bahkan mungkin tidak dimiliki oleh aktor berkelas internasional. Dibutakan oleh kesempurnaan itu, aku mengangguk.

**Benar-benar ada dihatinya.**

**-oOo-**

**Namun—**

"Sudah kubilang, jangan dekati dia, Sakura!"

"Tapi, Ino—" Kami terlibat debat mulut.

**Sahabatku sendiri menentang kami mati-matian—**

"Dia cuma memanfaatkanmu, Sakura! Dengar!" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku dengan kasar. "Berapa kali harus kubilang?"

"Ia tidak seperti itu, Ino!" Elakku keras.

**Ia bilang pria itu setan, lelaki jahat, penakluk wanita muda—**

"Dengarkan aku. Aku kenal dia, Sakura. Dan korban-korbannya." Ino memandang mataku putus asa. "Jauh lebih mengenalnya daripada kau!" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dadaku dengan jengkel. "Lihat dirimu! Kau kelihatan parah, Sakura!"

"Jangan campuri kehidupanku, Ino!"

**Yang menjerat mereka dengan kata-kata manis—**

"Memangnya, apa yang telah diperbuatnya padamu? Biar kuhajar dia! Kembalikan Sakura temanku yang dulu!" Gadis pirang itu menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh permohonan. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu? Sumpah? Janji manis? Jadi, biar kuberitahu, Sakura—" Ino menekankan telunjuknya saat berbicara, memperdalam maksudnya.

**Dan setelah puas, ia mencampakkan mereka—**

"Semua itu BOHONG, Sakura! Bohong besar!" Ino mendorongku dengan kasar. "Kau masih keras kepala?"

Aku tak tahan lagi—"Ino—"

Gadis itu menoleh, memperhatikan reaksiku, mungkin berharap nasihatnya tadi akan merasuk. Tapi percuma. Hatiku sudah beku.

"Apa, Sakura?"

"Kau—menyayangiku, kan?"

"Ten-tentu saja aku menyayangimu! Aku sahabat kecilmu, Sakura!" Seru Ino, tampak bingung. Aku menggigit bibir.

"Benar-benar menyayangiku, kan?"

"Apa yang kaubicarakan, Sakura?"

"_Kalau begitu—biarkan aku pergi."_

"A-Apa? Aku—aku tak akan mengijinkanmu, Sakura!" Bentak Ino jengkel. "Aku mempedulikan nasibmu, Sakura! Kalau tidak, aku tak akan repot-repot menasihatimu disini!"

"Aku tak peduli, Ino. Walaupun aku harus mati sekalipun—kalau bersamanya—aku tak peduli." Gumamku pelan. "Kau tahu, kan...?"

"..."

"_Aku mencintainya, Ino."_

**Selamanya terperangkap dalam kegelapan.**

**-oOo-**

Jam enam aku datang, memenuhi permintaannya. Kuketukkan jari ke pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, dan kudengar derap langkah kaki. Kulihat sosok bayangannya dibalik pintu.

**Aku sendiri tahu, ia pria jahat—**

Ia menyambutku tanpa ekspresi berarti, hanya seringai jahat namun seksi yang tersungging dibibirnya sebagai reaksi—dan menyilahkanku masuk. Melihat itu, denyut nadiku serasa berhenti. Dari mulutnya aku bisa mencium bau wine—

**Yang datang dan meninggalkanku begitu saja—**

Ia menyuruhku menunggu disofa—berdalih orangtuanya sedang pergi ke pesta—sementara aku tahu ia pergi ke kamar mengambil alkohol, dan kondom. Saat ia datang, ia memulai percakapan basa-basi—

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini, Sakura?"

"Seperti biasa—" Aku tertawa hambar. "Guru dan pelajaran yang membosankan—apa lagi? Merepotkan—"

Mendengar kata terakhir itu, secara mendadak ia berpindah ke sisiku. "Mau mengubahnya?" Ujarnya dengan seringai seksi saat mengucapkan itu. Tanpa seizinku, ia membaringkanku disofa, mencium bibirku dengan ganas. Tubuhku menegang, merasakan kehangatan semu—

**Yang tidak peduli, kebahagiaanku atau tidak—**

Mulutnya membentuk seringai penuh dosa saat ia menekan, mencari kehangatan berlebih dari lengkungan buah dadaku. Bergerak menuju leher jenjangku—ia menciumku lembut dan kemudian menggigitnya keras. Aku bisa melihat bekas gigitannya—dan merasakan darah mengalir dari luka itu—

**Aku mencoba melawan, namun aku tak bisa—**

Ia melucuti pakaianku satu demi satu, memperlihatkan buah dadaku yang sudah menunggu untuk diremas-remas dibaliknya—menurunkan wajah kesitu, menggigit-gigit dadaku sebagai pemanasan, dan aku mendesah. Aku bisa merasakan saat tangannya bergerak turun, memasuki bagian bawah rokku dan menjelajahi daerah kewanitaanku dengan beringas—membuat bagian itu mulai basah. Ia menyeringai jahat, dan membuka rokku—

**Karena hidupku sudah terikat—**

Aku menghela nafas dalam saat ia memegang kakiku, melebarkannya—memperlihatkan celana G-stringku yang sudah basah sedari tadi. Bibirnya menyibakkan vaginaku saat ia memberikan sebuah tekanan kuat dengan lidahnya. Aku memecahkan keheningan dengan erangan. Salah satu tangannya membebaskan kakiku dan aku mendorong kepalanya dari bagian sensitifku, memintanya berhenti. Dia memberikan geraman kecil ketika menarik tubuhku ke atasnya. Jari-jemarinya menyibakkan bibir vaginaku saat ia memasukkan dua jarinya kedalamku, meregangkannya. Aku merasakan sebuah sensasi menakjubkan saat jarinya menekan keluar-masuk, membuat ritme yang beraturan. Sebagai reaksi, aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku kesana kemari, menanti kenikmatan yang tak kunjung datang—

**Dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya.**

Dia menggantikan jarinya dengan mulutnya saat lidahnya berganti menghisap clitorisku—membuatku sampai pada kenikmatan dalam waktu yang tak lama. Aku menjerit saat mengalami puncak orgasmeku—yang panjang dan indah. Setelahnya, kerongkonganku terasa kering. Sasuke memberikan jilatan terakhir sebelum bangkit, meninggalkanku di sofa. Aku membuka mataku untuk melihat ia melapisi bagian kepriaannya dengan kondom—

**Ia sudah menjelma menjadi narkoba.**

"Bangun." Perintahnya tajam. Aku memberikan anggukan saat duduk diatas kakiku. Aku merasakannya memegang erat pinggulku saat ia memposisikan dirinya dibelakangku—menjilat kulitku dengan lidahnya yang bertekstur—mulai dari pangkal punggungku menuju ke kulit sensitif di leherku.

Tanpa aba-aba—ia menanamkan batang zakarnya didalamku.

**Benar-benar obat terlarang.**

**-oOo-**

**Aku tahu, yang kulakukan ini salah—**

Tetesan air mata mengalir dari mataku saat tubuhku terguncang, secara mendadak menerima tekanan dalam jumlah yang begitu besar. Rasa sakit membanjiri vaginaku ketika aku merasakan zakarnya yang besar melesak keluar-masuk tubuhku—bersamaan dengan tiap dorongan, bibirnya menciumku, menjelajahi rongga mulutku. Aku tidak menjerit—bibirnya menyumpal kuat mulutku, mencegahku untuk berteriak dan membangunkan warga sekomplek—sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Aku teringat pada ibu dan ayahku—yang berhasil kubohongi mentah-mentah dengan mengatakan bahwa aku akan belajar kelompok dengan Sasuke—mereka mengenal Sasuke sebagai pria santun, jadi mereka mengizinkanku. Melupakan rasa perih yang tengah melandaku, aku bertanya dalam hati, jika mereka tahu rahasia kotor ini, apa mereka akan tetap begitu?

**Bercinta dan bercumbu dengan pria yang dengannya belum kujalin ikatan pernikahan—**

Gerakannya berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi semakin cepat—dan cepat—sampai aku hampir-hampir tidak lagi merasakan sakitnya lagi—malahan, aku mulai menikmatinya. Aku suka caranya melihatku ketika menyetubuhiku—bunyi benturan keras ketika kulit kami beradu—dan nafasnya yang semakin lama makin memburu. Merasa kenikmatan yang kuperoleh mulai berkurang, aku memandang pria itu dengan sorot mata memohon.

"Sasuke-kun—lebih keras—"

Sasuke menyeringai sinis. "Memohonlah, Sakura—"

"Ah! Aku mohon padamu, Sasuke-kun—lebih cepat—" Ia melakukannya, dan anganku serasa terbang ke awang-awang lagi. "Lebih keras—"

Aku merasakan sensasi menyenangkan ketika tubuhku mulai mencapai titik orgasme—

**Dengan pria yang tak akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya—**

Aku melihat Sasuke menggigit bibirnya keras—sedemikian kerasnya sampai terlihat berdarah—dan aku tahu, ia telah mencapai orgasme. Ia jatuh ke sisiku dengan lenguhan tertahan—peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Aku bisa melihat dadanya yang berkilau karena keringat, mendengar nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal—dan merasa itulah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Diam-diam aku bahagia, karena bisa memuaskannya dengan tubuhku—

**Namun, aku tak bisa hentikan—**

Ia bangkit kembali, menciumku dengan lembut—turun dari leher menuju pusarku—dan kembali melakukan penetrasi atasku. Lidahnya menyapu setiap senti permukaan buah dadaku, menjilat puting susuku yang berwarna merah muda lembut—dan menghisapnya pelan. Aku harus menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak berteriak—akan kenikmatan menggelora yang saat ini kuraih. Menggigit bibirku, aku memegang dadanya yang kekar—dan menciumi setiap permukaannya. Aku memusatkan perhatian pada bagian putingnya yang kecoklatan, membuat pria itu mengerang—kemudian naik ke leher, ke dada lagi, dan berulang-ulang—sampai seluruh permukaannya sudah tercapai. Saat aku melakukan itu, ia menanamkan kemaluannya semakin dalam divaginaku—

**Dan kurasa, aku takkan pernah bisa—**

Sudah saatnya. Jari-jariku mengais punggungnya, aku merasakan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi melandaku, membawaku pada titik klimaks. Entah kenapa, aku merasa dapat melihat seringainya, walaupun aku tidak melihatnya. Tubuhku menggelinjang tak terkira ketika aku masih merasakan kenikmatan tiada ujung, yang terus mengaliri tubuhku seolah tak akan pernah berhenti—

**Karena aku ketagihan akan dia.**

Aku menjerit tertahan, melepaskan segala kenikmatan dan emosi yang sudah merundungiku sedari tadi. Memelukku dengan satu tangan, ia menyandarkan tubuhku didadanya. Tubuh kami berimpitan, lemas, diatas sofa yang menjadi saksi bisu skandal percintaan kami disini. Bukan tidak mungkin, dia dengan orang lain.

**Sangat ketagihan akan dia.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo minna~**

**Fic ini miliknya Kak Konan03, beliau adalah salah satu author senior di FNI. Sayangnya beliau kini sudah keluar dan seluruh karyanya telah dihapus. **

**Karena itu saya berniat mem-publish ulang fic ini karena menurut saya fic ini bagus sekali. Jadi tidak ada unsur ingin memplagiat atau mengakui ini sebagai karya saya. kalaupun ada yang tidak berkenan dengan tindakan saya ini. Kotak PM saya terbuka lebar. Saya menerima segala bentuk concrit dan flame…**

Bacotan enggak penting…

Dulu saya punya hobi men-download fic-fic di FNI. Kira-kira waktu saya pertama kali kenal dengan FFn sekitar tahun 2008, waktu itu saya masih jadi silent reader. Saya men-download beberapa fic lalu saya baca di rumah-sebagian sudah saya hapus tapi sebagian masih tersimpan dengan rapi di flashdisk- lalu setelah 2 atau 3 tahunan kemudian setelah saya cari-cari lagi di FNI ternyata fic-fic yang dulu pernah saya download dan baca sudah tidak ada atau di hapus. ( )

**Sekali lagi saya tekankan, ini bukan fic saya. saya hanya mem-publish ulang di FNI.**

**Terima kasih… \(^o^)/**


End file.
